Raw Desire
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: The first Boondocks Lemon that isnt incest or gay. Huey lives with his bestfriend Caesar who's baby cousin is coming to live with them. Lemon. NOT SLASH


Uh...well i have the only 2 college AUs for boondocks so far

GO ME!

NOTE- Jazmine and Huey have not ever met before. They are in college and yes, this is a lemon

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOoooOOoooOOooooooOO

"HUEY! HuuuuEY! Wake yo ASS up!!"

Huey's eyes drifted open only to find his roommate and long time closest friend, Caesar glaring down at him. He was looking very cross and his arms were folded over his chest.

"How late did you stay out last night?"

"Beats me…" Huey managed, sitting up but let out a hiss of pain and clutched his forehead. There was a large swollen bruise where he touched and he withdrew it sharply to keep it from hurting. Caesar sighed and shook his head, shoving an icepack into his friends hand.

"Ya know, most college students get home late and beat up cos they got drunk…. But you were ridding the world of some injustice,"

"I was protesting outside a factory that is believed to hold African children as migrant workers!"

"Whatever," Caesar sighed, "I'm guessing it wasn't a peaceful protest?" 

"Peaceful protests get nothn done,"

Before Caesar could reply with something witty or show stopping, the phone rang, making Huey flinch in his seat. Caesar sighed once more and walked over to the small chordless phone sitting on the buffet table.

Huey had moved into Caesars small apartment house over a year ago. The two went to classes and spent their days on campus but slept in the small two bedroom house. It was kind of Caesar to let Huey freeload the way he was, but to be honest, neither ever really thought of anything else. Caesar didn't pay rent. His parents pretty much covered it all and no one ever questioned who or what else was living there.

"Hello? Oh! Hey, Baby girl," Caesar said happily. His voice soon dropped into a mix of worry and sadness, "Ja…Jazzy… calm down. What happened?"

There was a pause and Huey was starting to get himself ready in his bedroom. He felt like he got hit by a taxi and at that moment started to thank whatever higher power he believed in that he didn't have any classes that particular morning.

"Oh God…. Yes. Yes, of course I don't mind," Caesar smiled, "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry bout it, hun. Yah. Okay? Bye,"

Suddenly, Caesar appeared in Huey's room and tossed out a few of Huey's things.

"Hey!" Huey barked, "Whacha do that all for!?"

"My baby cousin Jazmine is coming to stay for awhile and she needs a place to stay,"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"The couch, stupid. Now, help me clean this place up,"

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOOOOoooOooooOoo

She was freshman and didn't have a place to stay. She was originally going to stay with her boyfriend but he was caught dishing it out on another girl in her graduating class the day after her senior trip so now she was homeless.

Huey was slightly surprised when he first saw her. In fact he was nearly floored. He expected a real dark skinned girl with braids in her hair but instead he was soon met with a light skinned, orange haired young woman with a sweet smile and the voice of a delicate lady who had grown up in a high class area.

The first time Huey really met her, she had told him his hair looked like hers when she first woke up in the morning. Caesar agreed and displayed pictures of their youth where Jazmine's hair was bigger than her head.

To say Huey wasn't attracted to her would be a lie. She was quite a looker. She had long legs that she worked with short skirts and shorts. Her hair was always straightened and layered elegantly over her shoulders. She was too innocent though. She would walk around in nothing but towels after a shower and think it was okay. She even hugged Huey once during that time.

He remember her hot, still moist body pressing up against him and her slim arms wrapping around his neck and cooling the back of his head. The hug didn't last, of course but the feeling lasted inside the young man for quite some time.

But she was his best friends baby cousin.

Caesar probably never even thought of Huey as a threat. He was very protective of his little cousin but would never threaten Huey like he would their other friends who he noticed gave her a few looks when they went out somewhere. Caesar was a nice guy but no one doubted he could really do some damage to someone's face if he had wanted.

Jazmine loved hanging out with all of Caesar's friends. Even the ones Huey thought were really annoying. She got along with everyone and made friends with even the most unfriendly people. Huey was one of those unfriendly people. She liked to talk to him and sent a lot of time getting closer to him.

One warm day as Huey was getting ready for a class, Caesar walked over to him with a big grin on his face. Huey knew that look. He gave that look whenever he wanted Huey to do something extremely outlandish and would usually end in pain for both their parts.

"Hey, Huey," Caesar had walked over with that big smile, "Uh… would you mind watching Jazmine next week?"

"What?"

"I'm leaving for a week to go to a concert in NewYork. I need you to make sure nothing bad happens to Jazmine,"

"That girl's 19 years old, Caesar,"

"You know how she's so careless! Just make sure no one takes advantage of her," Caesar explained, "Please, Huey? She's so sweet but… I'm worried she'll walk into some jerks dorm believing that all he wants to do is play scrabble or some shit. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was extremely important, Huey,"

Huey rolled his eyes and leaned his head against his palm, "Whatever,"

"Thanks, Man! You're the best friend a guy could have!"

Truth was, Huey was feeling a bit sick. Caesar shouldn't be trusting him with something so much. As Jazmine had stayed and grown closer to them both,,,, Huey was starting to feel differently about her. He desired her but more than just physically… even if the physical aspect was more of what he was thinking about.

God. He was gonna need to start taking cold showers…. A lot of them, too.

OooooooooOOOOOooooOOooOOOOOooooOooOoOoOOOOOO

"Hey, where's Caesar?"

"He left for the concert," Jazmine shrugged, going to the fridge. Huey gluped to himself as he watched her move. Her shorts were hugging her pretty tight and her hips swished perfectly as she walked, "God! It's like an oven in here!"

She came back with a popsicle in her mouth.

Ugh

It wasn't really a popsicle. Oh no. this was worse. This was an icecream pop covered in, you guessed it, hard chocolate.

Huey couldn't help it. His eyes focused on the small icecream pop unblinkingly as she headed back over to him. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he watched the tip disappear and reappear outside her pouted lips. Huey's mouth went dry suddenly when she popped it right out of her mouth and ran the tip of her tongue down the side of the treat and then traced small circles along it.

It wasn't until she was sitting down next to him that he felt the over powering desire to…well… touch her.

Just one. One little touch wont do anything.

He shifted his weight, his arm brushing against hers casually sending fire through his body.

Ooh. That didn't help.

He knew he shouldn't have but he turned his head to look at her only to see the tip of the chocolate was gone and she had taken to suck out the white icecream center.

Oh God.

"Want one?" She asked innocently, licking her lips.

_Right here? Yes please. Just mind the teeth._

"No thank you," Huey sighed and shook his head.

"Suit yourself," She shrugged and leaned back onto the couch. She was wearing one of Caesar's button up shirts only she had it tied in a big knot right under her chest. The collar was unbuttoned to reveal a peak of her cleavage and her hair was a curly mess that hung over her shoulders. What topped the entire outfit off was the short-shorts that were hanging very, very lowly on her hips. The string strap, with a single red bead at the peak of her hip bone, that belonged to a pink thong was clearly visible.

Oh this woman was the devil.

Finishing off the icecream pop, she tossed the stick away and breathed out.

"Man is it hot in here or what?"

"It is pretty…uh… warm,"

"So how long have you known Michael?"

"uh... I don't know," Huey said. His mind was fuzzy, like he couldn't think straight. He blamed it on the trickle of sweat that trailed down her knee and lingered on her ankle, "Awhile,"

She looked at him and he immediately crossed his legs to hide the large bulge beneath the denim cover that was his pants. He was positive she wouldn't notice. She was leaning in close to him, making the sweat build up on his body. What was she doing? Other than making the situation more and more difficult, that is.

A slim hand lifted and was settled on his forhead.

"You sound a little throaty," She told him, "And you're burning up. I'll get you a cool rag,"

She got up and walked over to the kitchen and returned moments later with a damp rag. Huey gave her a firm shake of his head, "No, I'm okay. I think the AC is just broken or... or something,"

"You're burning up," She told him again, coming behind him and gently forcing his head to lay back on the back of the couch. He opened his eyes to look up at her smiling face before she sweetly placed the rag on his head. Then, she started massaging it into his forehead, "I used to do this for Michael and my Daddy all the time when I was a kid,"

No way it felt like this for them.

He let out a small groan and she giggled, "Feels like heaven, right?"

He slowly nodded, his mouth agape and his eyes shut lightly but his fist was balled tightly into the blanket that covered the couch. He had to squeeze onto something before he seriously lost it.

Urgh, he was starting it again. He had to get as far away from this woman as possible, or else there was no telling what he'd do to her in the next minute. Shit, he might even rape her if---

"Boy, you're tense!" She mused, her massages moving down to his back. Oh shit, "I bet you've never relaxed a day in your life. Always ranting and raving and curing some ignorance somewhere. I swear I don't see how you and Michael get along so well,"

Huey only nodded and let out a sudden hiss of air when she ran her hands over his chest. Her touches were like fetaher-light anvils racking his body. Everytime she ran her hands down his front, her chin would graze his shoulder. The third time she did this Huey lost it. He turned his head and kissed her full on the mouth. Jazmine was immediately shocked but didn't pull back. She was even more alarmed when Huey grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her ever so closer.

Finally, she responded by kissing him back. He took this as a sign to continue and parted his mouth open and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Finally, the passionate kiss broke and the two stared at eachother for a long while.

"Oh my..." She gasped. Huey's eyes refused to blink. They were wide with shock from what he had done.

"I... I'm sorry... I... I just..."

She grabbed him and lifted him up to his feat, slamming a hard kiss back on his lips. Huey made his way over the couch barrier and got his hands on her, running up and down her slim figure relentlessly. He felt her back himup agaisnt the couch, his knees locked and his hands remained true to their point.

She guided his hands and let him know it was okay to reach into the shirt she was wearing. He tugged at the knot that kept it tied above her belly button, it fell loose and soon started becoming magically unbuttoned... if Huey's hands were concidered magic that is.

Once the shirt was gone the kiss broke again and the two were left to stare again. Both were pretty clear about what they wanted but both were also aware of the consequences.

"Can you beat Michael in a fight?" She panted quickly.

"I think so," He was just as breathless but was rewarded with another kiss. A loud, somewhat painful moan erupted from his throat when he felt the tip of her knee graze his thigh. She leaned into him and let out a small gasp herself at the hard item poking her lower stomach. He kissed her collar bone and lifted her up into his arms and rushed into the bedroom that used to be his.

He was about to go insane.

Tossing her on the mattress, he started struggling to take off the belt. She crawled over on her knees and began to help, her lips reaching up to kiss him all the while. Finally, she slid the belt completely off, his hips leaned forward, the jean covered member of his pressed against her chest, making the fire nearly go supernova. When he felt his zipper and button release some pressure from the mercy of her hands, he yanked the jeans off quickly. Next came the boxers that slid off much easier.

Now Jazmine was nearly face to face with Huey's...ahem... best friend. She grinned coyly up at him and placed a tender kiss on his head. Not good enough.

He crawled on top of her, pulling at her booty shorts until they slid down her slim legs. Once the shorts were off, he yanked off the thong, even though she looked amazing in it. He quickly decided it looked better on the shag carpet and swung a leg over her knees.

Without thought or warning he placed his tip at her opening and she moaned lowly, bucking her hips up to urge him to continue and also to brace herself for what was to come. He plunged into her with one hard pound, shattering every trace of virginity she had.

She moaned as loud as she knew how, driving him over the edge. She hugged him tighter than he knew it was possible. The sounds she was making, the way she squeezed him oh so perfectly made his mind go fuzzy white. Everything but feeling was muted.

He started his powerful thrusts, each one driving him deeper and deeper into her than the last. She screamed with each one, her head rolling back and her eyes shut tightly. He hadn't expected her to be so tight.

"Oh God, Huey!" She shouted, "Please...oh God...! Huey!"

She gripped his shoulders with her manicured nails, digging into his mocha dark skin. He put one of his hands under her knee and hoisted it up so it wrapped around his waist. She immediately wrapped the other and locked her ankles together above his rear.

"Huey!!"

He slammed into her, as hard as he could, the sweat rolling off in beads off of his forhead. He felt it coming. He bit his eyes shut and lolled his head back.

"Jazmine...!"

She screamed as she felt the explosion over take her. Once it was over, they were left to pant loudly. Huey pulled himself out and rolled off of her. Loud inhales followed by loud exhales blended together before Huey studied his shoulder, the bloodied scratches obvious.

"Damn, woman,"

She panted and smiled, "You started it,"

He lifted an arm and pulled her close to him, tucking both of their bodies under the blankets, he kissed her head and snuggled the crook of her neck.

"Michael aint gonna be happy..."

"Don't talk about that right now, okay?"

She giggled and lay her head down on his arm. Leaning up, she kissed his nose sweetly and then shut her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yah..." She told him and fussed up his hair a bit, "I'm just perfect,"

Huey sighed when she closed her eyes again and drifted off into sleep. Pressing her close to him he sighed and shook his head.

_I think I'm inlove with you_

OooooooooOOOOOooooOOooOOOOOooooOooOoOoOOOOOO

and the two went on to have many a dirty moments and fall in loooooooooooooove

Caesar found out and prompty went insane. He then calmed down when he realized He would rather Huey before many other guys for his baby cousin.

And... i wrote a smut!! GASP!!

yah... yall asked so yall receive! Merry late christmas ya sikkos XP


End file.
